Time
by darkmistressofsilence92
Summary: Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom gave select powers to humans on Earth. That could protect the Earth, when the sailor soldiers couldn't. Now the Sailor soldiers have to work a long side these incarnation of some of those individuals.
1. Chapter 1

**Time**

**I do not own Hetalia or sailor moon. Okay there are something's I made up as you can tell. Couples Usagi X Mamour, in later chapters Berwald X Setsuna and Mathias X Makoto**

* * *

><p>In the dark of night, during a new moon, above the city of Tokyo. A Viking ship call a Skei floats above the city. It is 98 feet in length and 50 feet wide. A large man came out wearing dear skin clothes, metal chest plate, metal helmet that covered his nose and covered around the eyes.<p>

"It would seem that Thor's Hammer is somewhere in this city. A long with Hel's scythe, Eir chalice, Njord's paddle, and Aegir pearl," he commented smiling wickedly.

"Bjorn, go find the items," he commanded a small humanoid troll with big ears and a large nose. The troll disappeared without a word

Setsuna gathers her books after the lecture ready to eat lunch. She snags her purple uniform onto something. Setsuna tries to get it off without ripping her shirt. She pulls once more ripping the purple skirt.

"Damn, my skirt is ripped," she muttered under her breath.

She sees big hands touch the ripped fabric. Setsuna looks up ready to say back off, when she saw a very handsome face. He has green eyes, glasses, blonde messy hair, and the black school uniform on.

"I always bring sewing needles where ever I go. I can fix the ripped skirt, if you want. I promise it will not take long," he explained picking up his briefcase off the wood flooring.

"Thank you, but no. I could barrow your needles and fix it myself. I am quite good a sewing myself," She replied well they walked out of the classroom. The hallways had some students sitting on the floors studying. The halls had some posters on upcoming events in the school and gray carpeting on the floor.

He pushed open a door leading outside, where Setsuna can sit and repair her skirt. He holds the door open for her. She could feel her heart beat accelerate and her face get warmer.

"Thank you," she whispered walking pass him quicker. Setsuna let out a breath once she sits down. She honestly didn't know why she was holding her breath.

The man takes a seat right next to her; on a cement bench. He sets his briefcase on the table and opens it up. Taking out a small container and opening it up. Inside there is different needles sizes and an assortment of different color thread. She takes out a needle and a similar color to her skirt.

"May I ask what your name is? Why you would carry around needles and thread?" Setsuna asked well putting the purple thread through the needle hole.

"My name is Berwald Oxenstierna and I do not know. I just do in case something happens," he told Setsuna. Watching her sews up the tear nice and neatly, "What is your name?"

She looks up at Berwald and stops sewing to answer his question.

"Setsuna Meio," she told Berwald going back to her sewing, "You have an accent, where are you from?"

Berwald looks down at her.

"Stockholm, Sweden," he informed her, "How about you?"

She kept on sewing to finish up and eat lunch with the other scouts.

"Tokyo, Japan," she told him finishing up the skirt, "Do you know any Japanese?"

Berwald nodded lifting his hand up and putting some loose lock of hair behind her left ear. Setsuna looks up at him turning a deep red.

"I do, but my Japanese isn't that great," he stated putting his sewing kit away, "What did you think about the lecture today?"

She noticed that Haruka and Michiru pulled up in a red mustang. Setsuna got up and turned around facing Berwald.

"It was nice meeting you Oxenstierna san," she said turning around and walking to the red Mustang.

He stands up watching her leave.

"It was nice meeting you Setsuna," Berwald spoke up for her to hear him.

Setsuna entered the vehicle not looking back. Michiru turns around looking at Setsuna.

"Who was that handsome man back there Setsuna?" Michiru asked looking at her friend.

"Oxenstierna Berwald, he is in my physics class. He let me barrow his sewing kit to fix my skirt," Setsuna informed her friend

Michiru smiled at Setsuna.

"He seems pretty nice," Michiru commented turning back around.

One Hour Later

"School was so horrible today," Usagi whined well walking down the street, with her friends.

"Odango head will you stop whining," Rai yelled at Usagi giving her a glare.

Usagi turned around glaring back.

"I am not whining,"

Minako, Ami, Makoto, Luna and Artemis sweat dropped.

"Will they ever stop? Muttered Luna well Minako, Ami, Makoto, Luna, Artemis walked pass Rei and Usagi arguing.

Usagi and Rei look over at their friends and starts running to catch up with them.

" Bröderna Jag är här för att arbeta," A man said well entering a shop. The girls stop and look up at the name of the store.

'The Nordic Furniture Shop," Ami read aloud to her friends.

They turned to the empty spot that Usagi stood and then they look at the store door. Seeing Usagi enter the store, they follow after her when they enter. The girls see very elegant furnishings ranging from couches to cabinets.

"May I help you damer with anything?" A man inquired walking up to the group. All the girls got one good look at him and hearts formed in their eyes. He has wild blonde hair, a small black hat off to the side of his head, blue eyes, wearing a red and black suit, wearing black leather knee high boots.

"Oh, we are just looking," Ami told him with a blush forming on her face.

Makoto walks towards this beautiful painted cupboard. It was painted a light blue, with a princess wearing a black dress and she had long dark flowing hair. She was on the right door and then on the left there was this shadowed figure of a male holding his hand out towards her.

"This is beautiful," she muttered softly touching the princess and maybe a prince.

"Yeah, my brother painted that," Mathias said popping up out of now where.

Makoto jumped turning around giving him an odd look.

"Haha, sorry about scaring you; yeah my older brother painted that about three months ago. He told me, he had a dream about a lonely princess. She was the only occupant in her kingdom because she had a job to do and that caused her to be a lone or something like that" He told her looking down at Makoto with a soft smile, "My name is Mathias Kohler." He puts his hand out for a hand shake. She takes Mathias hand and shakes it.

"Makoto Kino and those are my friends. Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, and Usagi Tsukino," she pointed out to Mathias. They both notice that Usagi picked up a blue glass weight with a crescent moon inside. She leans her head forward to get a better look, when her fingers slip and the glass weight starts falling to the ground.

"Lort!" Mathias yells running towards the paper weight. He trips on carpet and his face slams into the flooring. He closes his eyes shut awaiting the broken item, but it never happens. Moments passed and Mathias opens his eyes seeing his younger brother Tino holding the glass paper weight. Tino is wearing black school uniform, white shoes, and a silver cross necklace around his neck.

"USAGI!" All the girls yelled at her.

Her eyes start to water and her hands go up to her eyelids.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to drop it. Wahwahwahwahwah," Usagi started crying her eyes out.

Tino sweat dropped at her crying. He then put up the paper weight and started to console Usagi.

"It is okay, see the paper weight is not broken," he tried cheering her up by directing his hands towards the moon glass paper weight.

"What in the name of Odin is going on?" Two more men came in one looking extremely irritated. Usagi stops crying and all the girls look over at the two men. The first one was about 5,6 blond hair with a little curl of hair off the side, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoe. The one next to him looked a lot like him; same height, except silver hair, and violet eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with a puffin on it, blue jeans, and work boots. The one with the blond hair looked down at Mathias.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked giving his brother a cooled glare.

Mathias smile getting up and brushing of the imaginary dirt off his pants.

"Well it's a long story," Mathias replied rubbing his head sheepishly, "Oh; I should introduce you to these nice girls that I have just met. The one that was crying is Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino and these are my brothers Norge, Ice, Tino and Berwald busy." Mathias pointed out the women and then walked towards the glass paper weight. He picked up the blue glass paper weight turning around to face Usagi.

"You can have this; think of it as a gift," he offered the glass paper weight to Usagi with his boyish grin and pearl white teeth shining.

Usagi blushed a deep red.

"_I sense something from all four of them. It isn't good or evil, so what is it_? Rei reflected suspiciously

"I don't think I should," she said well examining the beautiful glass paper weight.

"Just take it, it is gift of friendship," Mathias kept on persisting with a bigger grin. She takes the glass paper weight out of his hand and into her bag. Ami decided to speak up.

"We should leave now and study for the history test that's tomorrow. Have a nice evening all of you" Ami said well the girls were protesting. Once they left the store Rei was ready to inform her friends what she felt.

"I sensed an aura from those men. I don't know what it is. It wasn't good or evil. Usagi do you want to contact the outers for a meeting?" Usagi stopped walking and looked over at Rei.

"If it isn't good nor evil, then no…once they might be a threat then there will be a meeting," She told her friends.

Mathias and the others entered the work shop in the back of the store. Berwald looks up and walks towards his brothers. Norge crossed his arms showing no emotion.

"I sensed a pure aura from those women. I think they might be the Sailor Scouts," He stated looking at all his brothers.

Mathias smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"That is why I gave her the moon glass paper weight," Mathias informed his brothers.

"What does it do?" Tino asked giving his brother a forlorn glance.

Mathias turned around going back to the front of the store.

"I'm going to keep it a secret," He declared entering the front part of the building.

Njod examined Makoto in the shadows. She was with four other women and two cats. The troll smiled to himself.

"I sense a strong and fierce air around that woman. It would seem that Thor's Hammer is on her. I will just have to follow her," Njod mused to himself.

"See your girls tomorrow," He looks down watching as the tall brunette wearing a sailor fuko left that girl's room.

"See ya later Makoto," the girls said in union.

Njod smile to himself starting to follow her.

Makoto had this bad feeling that something was following her to her apartment. She stops and looks behind her, no one was there.

"Maybe I am feeling paranoid that's all," she thought, starting to walk again. She gets to her apartment and unlocks the door. Makoto flips the switch and the lights turn on. She puts her keys up and goes in the bathroom changing into her green pajamas. Makoto turned off the bathroom light and then turns off the front room light. She lay down in her bed, when she heard some walking in her room. Makoto gets up quickly to check out what is walking in her apartment. She flips on the light and what she was this ugly, short, hairy, big nose, and big eared beast.

"Where is Thor's Hammer?" The monster asked picking up its axe.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" A flash of light engulfed everything. Once the light subsided an axe went right pass Sailor Jupiter. She looks at the troll and then at the axe stuck in the wall.

"I wasn't expecting that," Makoto sweat dropped scratching her cheek. The troll started running towards her with a dagger. Jupiter jumps to the side and then drop kicks the troll.

"_I need to get out of here. I can't use any of my powers in my apartment_," she mulled over it running towards the window, opening it up and jumping out the window. Njod pulled the axe out of the wall and started chasing after her. Makoto takes out her communicator to contact Usagi and the others. The screen lit up with Usagi rubbing her eyes.

"Makoto is everything alright?" she asked sleepily.

"No time to talk, Usagi I need backup. There is a new enemy and let's just say it's really ugly. I'm going to be at a nearby park you and the other's known where it's at." she told Usagi well running towards a nearby park.

She entered the park turning around. The troll stopped running giving her a blood thirsty look.

"You don't have Thor's axe, do you?" The troll inquired stepping closer to Sailor Jupiter, "Then I will just have to kill you."

The troll lunge forward with its axe. Sailor Jupiter dodges the attack and kicks the troll in the face. It went backwards into the dirt.

"Sailor Jupiter!" She turned around and saw all the Sailor Scouts including the Outer Scouts. She turns around ready to use her strongest attack.

"Jupiter Oak Revolution," she yelled with green energy heading toward the troll. Njod dodges the attack throwing a knife at Jupiter. She leaps out of the way.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" A harp appear in Sailor Mercury's arms. She started playing the harp and water shots out toward the enemy. He lifts his axe and cuts throw the water blast.

"This new enemy is strong," Stated Sailor Uranus ready to attack the troll, when a bolt of thunder hit the troll dead on. After that ice shards hit the troll and it fell to the ground lifeless. All the Sailor Scouts saw five shadowy figures standing at a distance.

"Sailor Scouts…ha you seem pretty weak. A week troll can block and evade your attacks. You need to get much stronger. Se dig omkring Sailor spejdere," On of the silhouette said

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Finally finish the first chapter it took me a week. I made up the four items. Time for Translation and explanations.<strong>

**(Danish) Se dig omkring Sailor spejdere- See you around Sailor Scouts**

**(Danish) Lort- Shit**

**(Swedish) Bröderna Jag är här för att arbeta – Brothers I am here to work.**

**Thor- God of Thunder**

**Hel- Queen of the underworld and keeper of the underworld.**

**Aegir- God of the ocean, sea and seashore.**

**Eir- Goddess of Healing**

**Njord- God of wind, water, can calm the seas and also fire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time**

**I am so sorry that I made Usagi a little bit ooc, but she is older…So I thought how about make her more of a leader type and a little bit more serious when time calls for it. Guest appearance America (Alfred F. Jones) and Vietnam (Trang Thy).**

**Iceland= Axel (My father is peace)**

**Norway= Frey (God of weather)**

**Vietnam= Trang Thy (Which means serious poetry.)**

* * *

><p>Later that night the Scouts gathered at Rei's shrine. Everyone was there, Usage cleared her throat. All the Scouts attention was on Usagi.<p>

"Okay…..One thing I noticed was that one of the men spoke a foreign language. Ami did you get it recorded for us to here?" Usagi asked looking at one of her best friends.

Ami nodded and takes out her mini-computer typing something out. A minute later and they heard a male voice talking in Japanese now.

"I was able to translate it and turn it into Japanese," She states to her friends.

"He is saying see us around, so does that mean they are going to help us?" Makoto asked, looking over at Ami.

"Or they could be those Scandinavian men; we meat earlier today," Piped in Minako playing with her long blonde hair.

Setsuna sits up a little straighter, when they mention Scandinavian men.

"I know a classmate from Sweden….Maybe I should keep an eye on him. He might be one of them," Setsuna said looking at all the girls.

"The enemy seems like something from a fairytale…a troll. I think all us Scouts should try and get stronger to prepare for the next time. We run into a troll and whatever else we will be facing," Usagi said to all the Scouts, "For now this meeting is dismissed."

All the Scouts got up and left to get some sleep for classes tomorrow. Setsuna walked next to Makoto.

"I would like to come with you tomorrow after school Makoto. I would like to see if Berwald works there," She said to Makoto walking down the steps with her.

Makoto eyebrows rose a little bit.

"That name sounds familiar. I think he does work there, so yeah you can come with me," Makoto replied back to her friend.

Setsuna nodded at her friend walking back towards the outers.

Berwald stands outside on the roof top enjoying the nice cool breeze. He sits down looking up at the full moon. One of his brothers got in the way of the view.

"Mathias, why are you still awake?" Berwald inquired looking up at his younger brother. Mathias shrugged his shoulder taking a seat next to Berwald.

"I can't sleep a part of me is hoping Usagi is the Moon Princess. Then our purpose will be full filled and we can live hopefully normal lives. No more fighting….we can focus on normal things brother," He said softly looking up at the clear night sky. Berwald joined him at looking up at the moon.

"Brother, we can never live normal lives. We are meant to fight for out princess and prince. We are the last of the warriors, next to the Sailor Scouts. I will never let myself love or live. We need to protect humanity," Berwald stated to his younger brother clenching his fist.

Mathias runs his hands through is hair.

"Brother, you are deceiving yourself. I can see it clearing, you are saying one thing, but your eyes say something else entirely," Mathias opinionated, standing back up scratching his back over his red shirt and pulling his black pants up a little. Berwald looks back up at the moon.

"I need to find someone. Moon can you guide me to what I need," He mutters into the wind while it blows past him.

Setsuna stands outside of the High School waiting for Makoto. She noticed a young man about 16 or 17 walk past her. She felt a pure and earthly aura about the young man. She felt some one poke her shoulder. She turns around facing Makoto.

"So you ready to head to the store?" Makoto inquires, while picking up her briefcase.

Setsuna nodded at Makoto. Their walk to the store was a quite one, neither of them wanted to talk. Then again, they didn't have much to talk about. They stop in front of the store. Makoto reaches for the doorknob and opens the door. They enter into the shop seeing Mathias standing at the counter. His smile grows in the Cheshire cat. He walks out from behind the counter towards Makoto.

"Makoto, it is nice seeing you again. I thought I would never see you again. May I ask why you are here?" He asks looking over at Setsuna, before Makoto could say something Setsuna spoke up.

"I was wondering if you knew a Berwald Oxenstierna. We have the same classes together and I was wondering; if he could study with me later today," She said to Mathias.

Mathias nodded at Setsuna, he turns around.

"Hey Berwald can you come here!" He yells for his brother. Berwald comes out of the back wiping saw dust onto his pants. Berwald looks over at Setsuna and nods at her.

"So you do know her. Well she wanted to know, if you wanted to study whatever classes you have together later today," Mathias said to his brother.

Berwald walks closer to the two women.

"Yes, we can study later today. Mathias have tino cover for you at the front desk. …can you do my order today?" He enquires looking at his younger brother.

Mathias shrugs his shoulders like I don't give a damn. He walks to the back leaving the three alone. Berwald looks over at Makoto.

"You can go in the back if you want. My brothers wouldn't care," He tells Makoto. Makoto nods her head and starts walking to the back of the shop. Setsuna crosses her arms.

"I have a feeling she is interested in Mathias," She stated to Berwald.

A woman about twenty five wearing a soft blue dress, white shoes, black, and dark brown eyes enters the store right before Berwald and Setsuna was going to leave. Berwald stops and starts talking to the woman. They walked to the front desk and Tino started writing down her order. Somewhere in the shadows a black wolf with red eyes watched the woman. It smiled a wolfish grin at the woman.

"She must have Eir Chalice. She is pouring out a pure radiance," The wolf thought to himself. The wolf watched as the woman and the two other humans left the store. It disappeared to hunt down his prey.

"Would you like to study at the park?" Berwald inquires. Setsuna look up at him.

"If you want to then yes," She replied looking at him through the corner of her right eye.

Berwald nods his head.

"I think dark matter is an interesting find from NASA," Berwald stated dodging people, so he didn't run into anyone. Setsuna stops walking and turns to Berwald waiting for him to catch up. Once Berwald caught up, they started walking to the part again.

"Yes it is, it amazed me that Earth is made of dark matter," She stated.

"Hmmm, do you think there was once life on the other planets in our Solar System?" He enquires looking at Setsuna while crossing the street. Setsuna's eyes narrowed.

"It's possible especially Mars," She replied to back to his question. Berwald and Setsuna walked in silence the rest of the way there.

Makoto watched as Mathias was sanding the legs of the chair. He looked up at her. Mathias had to admit something. She was hot in the Sailor Fuku.

"Damn, now I sound like a damn pedo…shit, I didn't know I had a thing for school girls," He thought to himself, speeding up the sanding, to keep her out of his mind.

"Can I help you sand the legs?" She asked sitting across from him. Mathias turns around, so his back is facing her. His nose starts bleeding and the sanding got faster.

"I can't think dirty thoughts…..I'm a pervert," Inner Mathias was beating himself.

"Sure you can help!" He squeaked out hiding his face.

Makoto gave him a questioning look at his behavior. She got up walking to a supply table. She picks up sand paper and sits next to Mathias sanding a leg. He looks over at Makoto and his nose starts bleeding again. Mathias gets up and goes to the bathroom to stop the bleeding.

"I hope he is going to be okay," She mutters watching Mathias walk to the bathroom. She feels someone looking at her. Makoto turns around seeing Frey glaring at her. She starts popping her knuckles and giving him the same ugly look. Axel shakes his head at the two.

"Brother, she is causing distractions," He mutters to Axel. Axel sweat drops at his older brother.

"Brother, you are just jealous because a woman is interested in Mathias and not you," He said to his brother finishing up a table.

Berwald and Setsuna sit down at a picnic table taking out their books. When, a familiar face comes up to them.

"Who would have thought, we would run into each other at a park. This is my husband Alfred F. Jones and well you know my name is Trang Thy Jones," The Vietnamese woman that ordered the furniture introduced her husband to them.

"Hi there, it is nice to meet the both of you," He says going up and shaking Berwalds' hand, then bowing at Setsuna. Alfred was wearing a United Stated Marine Corps shirt, blue jeans, and Tennis shoes.

"I see you are in the Marines," Berwald commented opening his book.

"Yeah, since Gulf War just ended two years ago. They decided that I've had enough state side and now they stationed me here in Japan," He told Berwald, "This is my last day of leave…Just call my wife up and her and a few friends will come pick the furniture up."

Berwald shook his head at Alfred.

"My brother Tino, grandfather fought in the Winter War. His grandfather would want us to help you. We will deliver it to your apartment," He said to Alfred.

Alfred rubs his head in embarrassment.

"If you want then okay," He says bending over to write his address and town down. Setsuna looks over at Trang Thy.

"How did you two meet?" She enquires. Trang Thy blushes and rubs her heel on the dirt.

"Our fathers' faugh in the Vietnam war together. Alfred and I have been childhood friends and then, one day he wanted to date me. Now we are husband and wife," She told Setsuna with a soft happy smile. The married couple heard a deep growl from behind them. Berwald and Setsun lean over to see what it is. It was a giant black wolf, with red eyes, and slobber dripping down it's muzzle. Berwald and Setsuna's eyes narrowed.

"Setsuna go get help. I will help Trang Thy and Alfred," He commanded standing up and examining the surroundings. Setsuna gets up and starts running, but was Berwald didn't notice was she hides in the brushes to transform into Sailor Pluto. Berwald looks over at Alfred and Trang Thy.

"I can't transform in front of them. They need to leave now. I don't want them to get hurt," The mused to himself.

"You two run now!" He yells at the two. They start running, but the wolf jumps in front of them blocking their path. Berwald starts running towards the wolf with his fist raised. A purple beam of light passes him and hits the wolf. Berwald looks over to where the attack came from.

Mathias and Makoto stood back looking at chairs they finished. The antique looking chairs impressed them. Beep, beep, beep, beep, Makoto's communicator went off.

"I have to go there is an emergency. I will see you around Mathias," She said to him; running out of the back and leaving the store. She went into an ally way and transformed into Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter jumped onto the roof heading towards the park Mathias looked over at his brothers.

"You guys feel that right?" He enquired putting his tools down.

Axel and Frey nod at Mathias. They all transform, leaving the back building. Tino look over at his brothers leaving quickly.

"Tino, watch the store, well we are gone," Mathias ordered leaving him behind. Tino shrugged his shoulders leaning against the wall.

"Odd condense that she looks a lot like Setsuna," He thought to himself. The other Scouts started appearing and his brothers. Sailor Jupiter looked over at the Vikings.

"Are you here to help?" Sailor Jupiter asked looking right into Thor's (Mathias) eyes.

Thor took out his sword.

"However you want to interpret it," He replied getting ready to attack the wolf. He started running towards the wolf raising his sword. When Sailor Jupiter got in front of him and drop kicked the wolf in the head. Thor stops glaring at Sailor Jupiter.

"Stay out of my way little girl. This is a man's fight, not a woman's," He stated with venom in his voice. Sailor Jupiter stomps towards him picking him up by the collar.

"Listen here, you son of bitch. I'm just as strong as you…now how about you get out of my way," Sailor Jupiter hisses out. She lets go of Thor, letting him land on his feet. She turned to the wolf. Sailor Mars ran up to Jupiter and Thor.

"This enemy seems stronger then the last," She comments looking over at the four men.

The other two Vikings walked up.

"No, it is merely a different species. Different species have different strengths and weakness. It's strength is speed and close combat. It's weakness is long distance combat," Aegir explained watching the other Scouts battle the wolf.

"Then we should combo and all of us attack at once," Sailor Mercury states dodging an attack. Njord raised his right hand and a giant water ball forms.

"Njord's fierce storm," He mutters under his breath. The giant water ball hits the wolf and makes it fly backwards. Everyone decided to join in and throw the strongest attack at the wolf. Finally blood came out of the wolf's muzzle and it disappeared. Berwald looked over his shoulder at the married couple. Alfred had his mouth wide open and Trang Thy had wide eyes.

"Are you two okay?" He asks giving them a creepy look.

"We would be fine if you stopped giving us that creepy look," Alfred yells, while still holding onto his wife.

The Scouts watch, the married couple get up and walk away slowly. They turn around and the Vikings were gone.

"They are gone," Sailor Venus said to the group.

Berwald stands up walking away leaving the Sailor Scouts a lone.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter was pretty badass. I made Mathias have a different personality, when he is Thor. In my opinion I think, when he was a Viking he had more of a callous personality verses his happy go lucky personality in the present. <strong>

**.**


End file.
